The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to the wide variety of content and the quality of content available. A satellite television system typically includes a set top box that is used to receive the satellite signals and decode the satellite signals for use on a television. The set top box typically has a memory associated therewith. The memory may include a digital video recorder or the like as well as storage for the operating code of the set top box. Because of the numerous components associated with the set top box, the set top box for each individual television is relatively expensive.
Satellite television systems typically broadcast content to a number of users simultaneously in a system. Satellite television systems also offer subscription or pay-per-view access to broadcast content. Access is provided using signals broadcast over the satellite. Once access is provided, the user can access the particular content.
Many content providers are offering systems that provide a centralized server with a large video storage device therein. Multiple clients are connected to the server to allow video content to be displayed at a display device associated with the server. Typically, the client device is controlled using an infrared remote control device that sends a key command from the client to the server based upon buttons selected by the user. These commands are small bitwise and are acted upon immediately by the server.
Users of content processing systems are also familiar with various types of electronic devices. Various types of electronics devices such as iPads®, touchscreen cellular phones and a host of other types of technologies continue to emerge and evolve. These devices offer a wide range of possible uses for controlling a device.